the way to a strong happy ending
by Kea Ein
Summary: Naruot is given a scroll by kyuubi and an explanation. he finds himself on the way to become the strongest ninja ever and on top of that. he is a demon and only he knows and maybe someone eles. strong Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura BASHING. being re-writen
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after the genin exam and Naruto had passed but barley.

He sat beside Uchiha Sasuke the love of his life. Naruto was in his own little world when he heard someone talk or screamed at him "Naruto get of from that seat. I'm suppose to sit beside Sasuke-kun" screamed a pink haired bitch. Naruto just looked at her. 'oh boy. Time to fake' thought Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sakura and saw Ino and the other girls beside's her waiting for him to move so they could fight about the seat next to Sasuke. "but Sakura-chan wouldn't you rather sit whit me than that bastard" asked Naruto. It really hurt to call Sasuke a bastard but he had to do it.

Sakura looked pissed and Naruto waited for the pain that always come after he talked to Sakura and sure enough there it come. "no" screamed Sakura "move your ass" she screamed again. 'god' thought Naruto 'you don't have to yell' Naruto was about to move when an hand grabbed his. He looked at the hands owner. It was Sasuke. Naruto's heart started to pound hard and he felt a blush was on the way to his face but he forced it down. 'why are Sasuke holding my hand?' he thought. _"don't move" _whispered Sasuke.

"_I don't want a fan girl besides me" _whispered Sasuke again. When Naruto didn't move from his spot beside's Sasuke Sakura and the other girls got angry. "NARUTO MOVE IT NOW OR ELES YOU'RE DEAD!!!" screamed the bitch. by that time Iruka walked in to the class room "girls would you please sit down" said Iruka in a cold voice and the girls had no choice but to sit down. Sakura sat beside Naruto so she at least was near Sasuke. Iruka told everyone what team they would be in and they're team mates.

"team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura…" "YAY" screamed Sakura "… and Uzumaki Naruto" Sakura screamed "WHAT??? IRUKA-SENSEI HOW COULD YOU PUT ME IN A TEAM WHIT THAT MONSTER!!!"

Naruto froze and you could see sadness in his eyes. 'I'm not a monster'

Iruka looked at Sakura "it's not me who sets up the teams. It's Hokage-sama who does" he said. Iruka continued to set up the team and team mates.

Now it was time for lunch and every team but team 7 ate together. Sakura and Sasuke sat at a Sakura three and ate bento. Naruto sat alone at another three. He knew that he would be hit by Sakura if he was whit them. Naruto didn't look at them and he didn't see the glances he got by Sasuke.

Naruto ate slowly. He didn't want to eat his onigiri. It felt like the rice was blocking his air pipe. 'why do I have to be alone?' Naruto thought 'who am I kidding. I deserve to be alone after what I have done to this village. I destroyed it 12 years ago' **"no you didn't kit. It was me" **'then why did you do it?' **"kit there is something I need to tell you. 14 years ago I got a mate we loved each other very much and then 2 years later we got a kit the kit was only 3 months old when it got kidnapped so I was sent out by my mate to find it. I did find it but it was in the village Konoha.**

**I attacked Konoha to get my kit back and that got me sealed in my own kit. I'm happy that it was you and not another kid. But they gave you a name that isn't Yours. My mate an I wanted to give you the name Kenmura. Ken for short"** Naruto's eyes widened. 'I..I'm your son?' he asked **"yes Ken. You are and from now on I'm going to train you"**

Ken smiled "hai otousan" Ken didn't noticed that lunch was over until Sakura hit him on the head. Hard. "come on Naruto you stupid Dum-head" she said Ken looked up at Sakura "my name isn't Naruto" Sakura looked at Ken as if he was stupid what did you say dobe" she said "My name isn't Naruto. My name is Kenmura" Ken stood up and walked past Sakura.

Ken sat down in his seat and waited for his 'sensei' to come and get them. Sasuke sat besides him and Sakura sat besides Sasuke. **"kit here is a scroll I want you to read. it's contains scroll's like the demon technique's and the demon jutsu's and every scroll whit every justsu that the demon haves. I want you to take out the elemental scroll. You can learn how to manipulate the elements" **Ken nodded and in a puff of smoke a scroll come out. It was a sealing scroll. Ken was master at sealing stuff so with no problem he unsealed the elemental scroll.

Ken read everything in the scroll over and over again. He decided to learn how to manipulate water first and then come wind. Those two would create ice. Then he would learn how to manipulate fire and then earth. Ken got a glass of water and then he concentrated. He didn't notice that Sasuke and Sakura was watching him. 1 hour later Ken had the water out of the glass and he was now playing whit it in the air.

Ken got more water and trained more and when he trained he got more and more water. After another hour he heard footsteps outside in the corridor. Ken got an idea and placed the water over the door. A man walked in and Ken let go of the water making it splash the man. Ken laughed at the man before he got all water off of the man. Naruto throwed the water out of the window. The man talked "hm my first impression of you guys is… I hate you. Sakura and Sasuke looked offended but Ken didn't care 'I have been hated all my life and he thinks I cares that he hates me? Man this guy is an idiot.

The man talked again "meet me on the roof" he said and disappeared in a puff off smoke. The three genin walked up to the roof and saw that the man was already there. They sat down on the steps that were before the man. "alright lets start whit introduction's now shall we? Alright I can go first since all of you seem to stupid to know how to do it.

My name is Hatake Kakashi you don't need to know my likes or dislikes. My hobby is out of the question and my dream is a secret. Alright pinky first"

Sakura didn't like the name and started to scream "MY NAME IS HARUNO SAKURA SOON TO BE UCHIHA SAKURA YOU IDIOT!!!! My likes are Uchiha Sasuke-kun my hobbies are stalking Sasuke-kun my dreams are marring Sasuke-kun and have babies whit him" Sakura squealed.

Kakashi nodded and looked at Sasuke "you are next mister emo"

Sasuke growled "my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like one person only and it's not the pink bitch" Sakura showed sadness "my dislikes are fan girls, pink and people who pick on the person I like. My dream's are to be whit the person I like and kill a certain man"

Kakashi nodded again and then he looked at Ken"your turn demon"

Ken looked at Kakashi and he didn't notice that Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"my Name is Uzumaki Ken. I like learning things, reading, cooking, cleaning, baking and my otousan. My dislikes are ramen, people who hates me for no reason, and other stuff. My dream has nothing to do with you"

Kakashi and Sakura didn't listen to him. Only Sasuke did. Kakashi looked up from his orange book when he heard Naruto stop talking and gained Sakura's attention from the Uchiha as he started speaking "alright tomorrow it will be survival training and I will give you an advice. Don't eat breakfast" with that he puffed away.

Ken stood up and walked to a training field that had water. Ken trained on manipulating water a good 3 hours. After the hours had gone Ken had mastered the element of water "wow I'm a fast learner" he said. He unsealed the scroll of 'how to manipulate wind'. Ken read the scroll over and over again just as he did whit the water scroll.

Ken trained until midnight and Ken had now mastered the element of wind. "yup I'm a really fast learner" said Ken. Ken got home and dropped on the bed. He fell asleep whit his clothes on. Next day Ken got up from his be. He was still tired and sore from yesterday's training. Ken eat his breakfast and made himself ready for the day.

Ken walked to the training ground where he and his team would meet. Ken was early so he started to training on how to make and control ice.

15 minutes later Sasuke came. Ken didn't notice him or when Sakura come 15 later than Sasuke. Ken continued whit training 3 more hours until Kakashi finally showed up. Ken was now done whit the ice training.

Ken, Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi and waited for him to explain the rules.

"you have to steal this bell from me before lunch" he said when Sakura spoke up. "but there are only two bells does this mean that only two off us will pass?" she asked. Kakashi smiled "you are right Sakura. There are only 2 bells and that means that only 2 off you will pass. The one who losses will be tied up and given no lunch"

"now on the count on 3 and you will begin. Alright everyone ready?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke Ken and Sakura nodded. "alright" started Kakashi "1. 2. 3 GO!!!" and the genins where off. Sasuke attacked first with a gookakyu no jutsu. Kakashi jumped away and ran towards Sasuke's hiding spot. Sasuke hurried away from there and hide near Sakura "Sakura I need you to distract him" he said to Sakura who only nodded.

Sakura jumped out from her hiding spot and did what she could to distract Kakashi while Sasuke sneaked up behind Kakashi. He was near to grab the bell's but Kakashi saw what they did and quickly jumped away. Ken throwed a kunai at Kakashi who held a explosive paper. Sasuke saw the dagger and explosive paper and lighted it making it blow near Kakashi.

Kakashi landed on his feet and he saw Sasuke and Sakura come at him whit shurikens in their hands. Sasuke throwed his first and Kakashi jumped away just in time but he never saw Sakura coming up behind him. Sakura throwed her shurikens at Kakashi but missed. Ken saw his opportunity and grabbed the bells. Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke didn't notice that so Ken sat back and pulled out 'how to manipulate fire' and started to read over and over again. He was half done whit the training when the alarm went off.

Kakashi called Ken and everyone looked at Kakashi. "well it seems that no one managed to take a bell from me so you will all fail" Kakashi said. "what makes you think that no one managed to take one bell Kakashi-sensei?" spoke Ken. Kakashi looked down where the bells would have been but saw nothing. Kakashi looked up at Ken "where are the bells and how did you get them?" Kakashi asked or demanded.

Ken explained everything and Kakashi nodded "alright I have no choice but to pass Sasuke and Sakura" he said. Ken looked confused "but Kakashi-sensei what about me?" he asked. Kakashi and Sakura looked at him as if he was stupid. "it's obvious Ken. Both Sasuke and Sakura passed while you failed" Ken looked a little angry "how could they have passed when they didn't get the bells" he shouted at Kakashi.

"it's because they worked together as at team. You however only grabbed the bells while I was distracted and you didn't give them the bells. The whole plot in this test was to see if you could work as a team. You can't work as a team while Sakura and Sasuke can. Therefore you failed" Kakashi responded with a glare. Ken glared back and Kakashi held out his hand. Ken untied his headband and gave it to Kakashi. Ken turned around and run home. Hearing Sakura laugh and yell 'monster' and 'crybaby' after him.

He didn't hear Sasuke yell his name after him as rain started to fall down on the ground. He was thankful for the rain as people could not see his tears. Ken ran all the way home. Ken slide down against the door from inside the door and broke into sobs. Ken didn't know what to do. He just sat there and sobbed 'pull yourself together' he yelled at himself 'stop crying. You'll never get anything done if you just cry' Ken stopped crying.

He stood up and walked to his kitchen. He was just in the middle of making ice cream whit banana's and chocolate sauce when he heard a knock on the door. Ken walked to the door and opened it. Whom he saw shocked him. Ken let the person in and he asked "what are you doing here Sasuke? Are you here to make fun of me?" Sasuke shook his head and "I'm here to give you back this" he said and held out his hand. Ken saw that Sasuke was holding out his headband. Ken looked at it and then he looked up at Sasuke "but I failed the test" he said. "I said to Kakashi that if he failed you then he failed me too so he had no choice but to pass you" Sasuke said happily. Ken looked shocked but it turned to anger. Ken pushed away Sasuke's hand and also the headband. "take it away. I don't deserve it" he said.

"I can't be a ninja so therefore I will not try anymore" Ken said again. "don't say that" Sasuke said "you are stronger than me. I know it and if you won't be a ninja then I wont be one either. I don't want to be alone"

"how can you be alone" Ken asked "the whole village loves you and are doing their best to get you stronger"

"they only love's me because of my bloodline. If I didn't have that they would ignore me and you know it. You are my only friend I ever had even if we where rivals. But I want to be more than that Ken. I love you" Said Sasuke. Sasuke blushed when he relised what he just said.

Ken blushed too "you do?" he asked and Sasuke nodded. Ken smiled "then you can call me Naruto. From no on only my friends can call me Naruto" he said.

Sasuke smiled a small smile. "do you want some ice cream? I have some in the kitchen" asked Naruto. Sasuke nodded and they walked to the kitchen. But suddenly Naruto stopped. He turned around and gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth "and I love you too" he said and the rest of the night they did nothing but cuddle and ate ice cream.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Sasuke had really fun last night together and they where now together. Naruto and Sasuke decided that they would only tell Sakura and Kakashi but Naruto was still unsure. He didn't trust them enough and Sasuke said that they could wait if he wanted. Sasuke had slept at Naruto's place that night so they where walking to the bridge together.

Naruto saw the bridge and Sakura. He stopped and was suddenly afraid. What would Sakura do to him if they told her that they where together. Sasuke noticed Naruto's fear and he grabbed Naruto's hand and looked deep in his eyes as if telling him that he would protect him and that everything would be alright. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and he smiled back.

Sakura saw them coming or rather she saw Sasuke coming. She raised her hand to wave to him but then she noticed Naruto. She frowned and started yelling "NARUTO!!! What are you doing in Sasuke-kun's presence? You shouldn't even be near him or even breath the same air as him. He is in a higher rank than you so go away from Sasuke-kun. I don't want your filthy little hand to be near my future husband"

Sasuke glared at Sakura "Sakura don't even talk to him that way. Naruto and I are together so I don't want to hear you talking to Naruto that way" Sakura looked shocked. She looked at Naruto and you could se anger and rage filling her eyes "what have you done to Sasuke-kun Naruto? Are you trying to make yourself popular? Get him out off his trance and get away from him" she screamed at Naruto and then she looked at Sasuke whit worry in her eyes "don't worry Sasuke-kun I'm going to save you from the demon"

Sasuke glared even harder at Sakura "I'm not under trance" he hissed dangerously low "I choose this and I love him. So stop complaining you stupid bitch" Sakura shocked her head tears falling from her eyes. "no you don't Sasuke-kun. You love me and you know it. Naruto only did something to you so you would believe that you love him. You aren't gay Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke was now very angry and annoyed. Couldn't the bitch just accept that he and Naruto where in love? "no Sakura I don't love you. I don't know how many times I have told you that. I do not love you" Sakura wiped away her tears and glared at Naruto "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I AND SASUKE-KUN WOULD BE HAPPY TOGETHER. YOU MONSTER. YOU DEMON" she screamed and she ran forward to punch Naruto but was stopped by a hand that held her fist.

"Sakura. It's enough" Sakura looked at Sasuke who held her fist. Sasuke let go and Sakura fell to the ground on the knees and started to cry. "I hate you Naruto. Just go off and die In the dirt somewhere" she continued to cry and Naruto felt as if he just killed Sakura's parents. He felt horrible. Sasuke noticed Naruto's feelings by just looking at him and he hugged Naruto.

"Naruto. It's okay to love me. She get's over it and move's on" Naruto listened to Sasuke's words and he calmed down. Naruto hugged Sasuke back and whispered a 'thank you'. Sakura watched the scene before her and she made a vow to herself 'I'm going to save you Sasuke-kun. I'm going to save from the demon if it is the last thing I do'

They where interrupted by a 'POFF' they looked up at the bridge's railing "YOU ARE LATE" screamed Sakura and Kakashi smiled "sorry I was on my way here when I saw a lade drop her bag and I helped her" "LIAR" she screamed again. Kakashi looked once again bored when he saw Sasuke and Naruto holding hands. Kakashi's visible eye went wide "Naruto let go of Sasuke right now. Do you want to kill him?" Naruto looked down on his feet and let go off Sasuke's hand but Sasuke held on to Naruto so Naruto had no choice but to wrap his hand against Sasuke's. not that he was complaining.

"Naruto didn't I just say to let go of Sasuke's hand? Hurry up" Sasuke glared at Kakashi "Kakashi. I won't allow you to talk to my koibito that way" Kakashi looked shocked but he become serious fast "I have to talk to the council about this" he said and started to walk towards the hokage tower dragging team 7 behind him. Kakashi demanded that the council would come and he got his wish.

"so. Why have we been called hokage-sama" asked koharu. "it's not me who wanted a meeting but it was Kakashi-san" Sarutobi stepped back and let Kakashi take his place. Team 7 was in the corner of the room. "I have something important to tell you. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are together. My guess is that Naruto has done something to Sasuke to gain popularity" Kakashi said and uproar come about in the council meeting room.

Many suggested that they could kill Naruto so the Uchiha could be free again and many agreed until the hokage stepped up. "we are not to kill Uzumaki Naruto" he yelled over the uproar "but what do you suggest we do then?" yelled a council member. Sarutobi stopped to think. Hiashi stepped up whit a suggestion. "we can banish him from the fire country" he said. "that way he will be far away from Sasuke for the spell to work and we don't have the need to kill him" Sarutobi thought for a moment. Naruto and Sasuke was scared. They would separate them and they couldn't do anything about it. Even if they told them that they would stop going out they still would be watched.

Sarutobi made his decision. "alright. Naruto is to be banished from fire country" he said. Sasuke and Naruto was horrified. They really would be separated. "Naruto you have until tomorrow evening to be out from Konoha and you have 3 days from then to get out from fire country" Sarutobi said sadly. He hated to do this. "NO!" yelled Sasuke. "I won't let you do this. I love Naruto and you can't just separate me from him" "yes we can" said Haruno Akumi.

"Hokage-sama I think it would be best if we choose someone to carry the uchiha babies and I think My daughter Sakura can do it" she said again. Sasuke was furious and Sakura was really happy. Sasuke slammed his hands on the table "I'm never going to be whit anyone else than Naruto" he growled.

Sarutobi sighed "Uchiha Sasuke. I have made my decision. You are to make a harem of choice but to make everything more easily for me. Sakura will be one of the girls and also Ino Yamanaka. The council meeting are over" and everyone begun to take their leave. "I can't believe this" said Naruto "they are throwing me out from the village just because I love someone" Sasuke looked at Naruto and he wrapped an arm around him "it's going to be okay" he said.

"_I'm coming whit you"_ Naruto was happy to hear those words but he knew better than to talk about it in public. Sasuke was suddenly grabbed by Sakura and she jerked him away from Naruto. Sasuke said to Naruto to walk home and that he would meet him there. Sakura didn't pay attention then when he said that. "Sasuke-kun what about we'll go home to you and we can play whit whipped cream and chocolate sauce" she said sexily. Sasuke didn't hear it in a sexy way but in a disgusting way.

"never. Get off of me Sakura" he hissed. Sasuke tried to get her off him but nothing worked. "NO!!! we are going to have babies either way so it's for the best to start now. Ne Sasuke-kun. Forget the blond idiot. He will never be as good in bed as me. He surely hasn't lost his virginity yet. He propaly never will so come on Sasuke-kun" she whined and tried to drag him to his house. "I SAID NO YOU STUPID BITCH!!!" Sasuke screamed and punched her hard in the face. She fell to the ground on her butt. Sakura held her cheek and tears fell from her eyes. She tried to make him feel guilty but she just made him feel prouder.

"WHY SASUKE-KUN?! Don't you love me?" Sasuke snorted "no" and he walked away to Naruto's house. Leaving Sakura on the ground heart broken. Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door and waited. Naruto opened the door and let Sasuke in. Sasuke kissed him on the mouth before walking in. they walked to the kitchen and started planning "alright first we have to know where we can go and live. What kind of village do you want to live in Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"I want to live outside a small village in a nice country like wave country. At least I want to live there for some years to train so it would do whit a village that sells training things and weapons" Sasuke nodded at Naruto's answer. "I think that would do. Now we have to start packing food, weapons, scrolls and stuff" they started whit the food. Naruto sealed the food in a scroll and wrote 'food' on the scroll and then the weapons. Naruto did the same thing to them. Sasuke got scrolls on jutsu's from his family library and Naruto sealed them in a scroll.

Naruto got his scrolls and sealed them as he did to the others and he wrote on all the sealing scrolls what was inside it. That night they set of to wave country. They traveled all day and night and they reached their destination. Wave country. They made up camp and they eat. After that they both crawled In to their tent. They fell asleep fast. Only the sound of the river that went by could be heard.

The next day Sasuke woke up to find Naruto gone. He crawled out from their tent and saw Naruto practicing. Naruto sat down and concentrated hard. He had a scroll besides him and Sasuke could see that it was named 'how to manipulate fire' Sasuke looked at Naruto again and smiled 'he is training to become stronger. I'm going to train to get stronger too' he thought 'but first breakfast'

Sasuke got the scroll on food and made some hand signs and 'POFF' there was un-cooked rice. Sasuke started to cook the rice and after about 20 minutes it was done. Sasuke called Naruto over and they started eating. "so how's it going whit the training?" asked Sasuke. "it's going great. I have learned how to manipulate wind and water. And I can now control ice too. I'm on my way on how to manipulate fire. It's harder than it looks" said Naruto whit excitement. "good" said Sasuke. "do you think I could learn how to manipulate things?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto looked as if he thought but he was talking to Kyuubi. _"what do you_ _think Otoo-san?"_ asked Naruto his father. **"It's okay. But he is forbidden to be teaching or giving someone else the tequniq or the scroll to ANYONE. Do I make myself clear?"** asked Kyuubi _"hai_ _otoo-san"_ said Naruto and returned to the real world. "It's okay but you have to promise that you won't give the scrolls to anyone or teach anyone these tequniq. Okay" said Naruto and Sasuke nodded and promised.

Naruto gave Sasuke the scroll on 'how to manipulate water' "start whit that one. It's the easiest" Said Naruto and Sasuke nodded once again. They both started training and soon Naruto had mastered the element of fire. "I'm indeed a fast learner" Said Naruto to himself. Sasuke didn't hear. He was to deep in concentration to hear anything.

Naruto started on 'how to manipulate earth' and it was around ten at night when they stopped the training for the day. Both where very tired and they crawled in to their tent again as they did the previous night and they fell asleep very fast. Next day they did the same and Naruto had mastered all elements and Sasuke started on 'how to manipulate wind'

Kyuubi gave Naruto another scroll 'bend everything to your will' was it's name. This would take at least a week for Naruto. Even if he was a fast learner. The day after that they packed up the tent and was on their way again. They wandered for days and trained as they walked. This was difficult so it took much longer to master the tequniqs they learned. After 2 weeks they found a village that wasn't that big. It was a village whit the stores that they needed ninja or not.

They stayed there for a while to see if they liked the village. They did and soon it was their home village. They lived in the woods a little bit outside the village. It was a beautiful little house they had moved in to. It lay right beside a river. The hose where made of rocks. Naruto and Sasuke loved their small home. Naruto was the uke of this relationship and he cooked and

cleaned.

Not that he minded it. Sasuke worked at the ninja shop. They decided to stay for some years to train there. The village loved Sasuke and Naruto. Everyone where nice towards them and Sasuke and Naruto where nice back.

Sasuke walked home from a day at work. It had been two months since they moved in and him and Naruto couldn't be more happier whit life.

Sasuke opened the door and a scent of food hit his nose. Sasuke walked to the kitchen and saw that Naruto just set plates on the table. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him "welcome home Sasuke" said Naruto and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke deepened the kiss and Naruto moaned.

They steeled down around the table and started to eat. "how was the day at work Sasuke?" asked Naruto "uneventful as always but it was okay" answered Sasuke. Sasuke made compliments on the food and Naruto blushed. "I'm not that good but thanks for the complements" he said. Naruto

Cleaned the table after dinner and Sasuke walked out to the living room. When Naruto was done he walked out to Sasuke and Sasuke placed Naruto on his lap. They Kissed and groped each other. Or it was Sasuke who groped Naruto and Naruto blushed and moaned in the kiss.

Sasuke lifted Naruto up and carried him to the bedroom and they made love for the first time. Sasuke and Naruto lost their virginity to each other but they didn't mind. After all they where soul mates.

TBC


	3. AN

**A/N **

hey guys! I hate A/N as much as you guys do but this story, I've forgotten what the hell I was going whit it. So this story is pretty much junk, whoever wants to adopt it go ahead. I will be taking this down soon so… yeah… sorry about this. Really am but I can't do much without knowing where this is going.

So bye


End file.
